


What's there to ask, to want

by WhenTheFogClears



Series: Cogchamp Origins [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: 5up Needs A Hug, Angst, Backstory, CogChamp SMP, Dream Smp, Family, Gen, How Do I Tag, I Tried, I made 5up too soft, Letters, Not Beta Read, Not thought out, OOC, One Shot, POV kind of changes, Stealing, kind of realistic minecraft, may have a part two, no beta we die like crumb to the mobs, repetitive writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29293800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenTheFogClears/pseuds/WhenTheFogClears
Summary: What’s there to ask, to want? Five had all that he wanted as an eleven-year-old growing up in the region of Cogchamp.Then it shatteredcross posted on Wattpad @ the same user
Relationships: 5up & Sam | Awesamdude, 5up & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Floris | Fundy & 5up, No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: Cogchamp Origins [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151405
Comments: 9
Kudos: 90





	What's there to ask, to want

**Author's Note:**

> there's a lot of time skips, some are short, and some are years long. I dunno what I was thinking

What’s there to ask, to want? Five had all that he wanted as an eleven-year-old growing up in the region of Cogchamp. The town was far more advanced than that of others, barely using the simple use of redstone. He had loving friends and family. Sure, perhaps his father was away too often, working on inventions and gearwork. But that was for the good of the town, Five couldn’t argue about that! Perhaps his mother wasn’t home enough, usually traveling and mapping out new areas of the server. Besides that, he’d say his friends were way better than his parents. 

Sam was like an older brother to him, always next door, available for help. Tubbo was like his younger brother, playful and always optimistic. Fundy was also like a brother to him, always coming over to keep Five company, no matter the situation. Sally, Fundy’s mom, was more like Five’s mother than his biological mother ever was to him. 

He had the food he needed, the shelter and water. He had his family with him, he had the interests of gearwork, he had a stable village keeping him safe. What’s to ask?

_ If he’d known, he would want his family back together. _

~

“F-Fundy?” Five called from his spot at the door. “Ehm… it’s about Tubbo…”

The fox hybrid tilted his head, a visible question mark floating above. “What about him? Isn’t he still with Sam?”

“He.. just vanished… Sam thinks he accidentally shifted servers… b-but…” Fundy could hear the tremble in his voice, so he rushed towards the shorter boy, encasing him in a comforting hug. 

“Hey hey… calm down… where exactly?” 5up didn’t answer, instead grasping onto him tightly. “Uh… you don’t have to tell me.”

They stood there for minutes, Fundy practically holding the younger up. No noticeable sounds could be heard from Five, but the uneven breathing and occasional gasps were enough to tell the ginger to not prod, and let the plant hybrid calm down. 

~

The next few days were spent in careful silence. Well, perhaps not complete silence, but the tension was thick like butter, and hard to cut. 

Everyone in the village was trying their best to find Tubbo, trying to at least pinpoint where he had accidentally shifted. 

It wasn’t a good idea at all, to shift inexperienced. The elders usually set up private servers to teach the newer generation how to shift. It was usually all the focus on one place, don’t do it out of fear, so on. 

Sam had said that Tubbo probably did it out of fear. Probably when he turned away for a split second, near the dark oak forest, where mobs spawned and attacked with no mercy. He said he heard the clinking of a skeleton’s bones, and a pained scream. He said he tried to jump in and save the moobloom hybrid, but it all happened too fast. Sam said, on the edge of breaking down, that an arrow struck Tubbo’s shoulder, and that’s when he shifted. A cut off scream. 

Five didn’t like how Sam was guilting himself for the loss of Tubbo. It wasn’t his fault at all! It was the skeletons! And Tubbo’s own, for wandering too close to the edge. 

_ Thinking back on it, Five has to admit that it was kind of Sam’s fault, for not paying attention, for letting such a curious and carefree child stray too close to a high risk area. _

Sam became distant, a faraway look in his eyes, sword almost always at the ready.

The days were spent with Sam almost never home, the nights where the silence was too loud to stand. 

~

It led to Sam scouring the library for information on shifting. 

It led to Sam asking every wandering merchant he crossed. 

It led to Sam leaving. Devoting his experience to bring Tubbo back.

Leaving Five alone, spending the prolonged nights with Fundy and Sally, everyday, the heavy atmosphere suffocating. 

~

Five knew Sam was doing it because he thought it was right. 

Perhaps Sam thought…. Five didn’t know. 

For a week, the plant hybrid spent his time sulking and grieving for himself. 

For a week, Fundy held on tight, letting him know that he wasn’t alone just yet

~

A letter. Sent by dove, who hopped many servers to reach the village. 

A beautiful dove, white with its wings a soft, ashy grey, the envelope tied to its leg. A bold red seal waxed it shut, flowing black lines of ink engraving the paper, all the way from wherever ‘L’manburg’ was. 

The dove had flown in through the window, awaiting on the dining table. It sat for how long, only the bird knows, before Sally came downstairs to find it.

She spared one glance at the letter, before the tears began overwhelming her. 

It was sent from the lands of the Dream SMP. From Wilbur. 

Sally had thought she would be overjoyed to receive a single letter from Wilbur. But that was years ago, and what’s in the past, must stay. 

She shakily opened it, it was addressed to her, after all. 

_ Hello Sally. It’s been a while, hasn’t it? I’m sorry to request this, but I have to ask to let Fundy come over to L’manburg. Remember back then, when I said I wanted to build a nation? I’m working on it, really! And I would love Fundy to stay. Thank you for looking after him for so many years, and raising him so well. I’ll send another letter when I can find a suitable bird. With every ounce of love, Wilbur Soot. _

~

Five woke up that morning to find Sally downstairs on the floor near the dining table, clutching a piece of paper to her chest, silently sobbing. A dove was awkwardly perching on the table, cooing softly. 

~

“Hey… What if… one day… one of us leaves and never comes back,” Fundy asked, staring out at the horizon blankly. It almost seemed like he was talking to the stars, if Five was not cuddled against him. The gentle light of the lantern on the ground lit up a small area, making Fundy look softer than he already was.

“Heh? Why so sad? Even if you leave, I’m finding you again. Of course, the world is large, but if you leave with no reason, I’m pulling you back.”

_ Five was scared. It already happened twice. _

“And the other way around?”

Five huffed. “I won’t disappear off the surface of the world. I’ll always come back.”

The unsaid.  _ I won’t be like Tubbo, who left in fear and abruptness, out of pure instinct. I won’t be like Sam, who decided to leave in heavy guilt, who felt like he had to fix his said ‘wrongs’.  _

Fundy looked on the brink of either laughing or breaking down. Surprisingly, he did neither of the two. Instead, he wrapped his arms around the plant hybrid tightly, tail slightly curling around his waist. He murmured a quiet thank you, before dozing off. 

Five was still confused. It was very out of character of Fundy to ask such deep questions, and so solemnly too. And falling asleep so fast. He didn’t like the atmosphere before, it was too sudden. He didn’t know why he disliked it, but it felt like a threat was looming over, waiting to devour. 

He didn’t want to lose his last friend, the last link in his family. He didn’t want Fundy to leave, just because Five was all too selfish. 

The sky was painted in a beautiful blue and purple, swirls of stars dancing across the canvas, the moon hanging at it’s fullest, small wisps of clouds accompanying it. A nightingale sang its song proudly, crickets filling in the white noise. Every so often, an owl gave a hoot, finishing the songbird’s tune. 

He glanced at the stars, breathing out the tense sigh, burying his face into Fundy’s chest, listening to the steady beat of his heart, falling asleep himself. 

~

The next day, Sally found the two curled up against a tree, still slumbering although the sun was high in the sky, glaring down with much ferocity. 

~

Sam never came back. After two years, he still traveled. 

A hawk once came. With a parcel and letter. 

Sam had apologized. But his decision was final. 

_ Five was still bitter about that _ .

Tubbo still hasn’t been found. 

Tubbo was around nine now, definitely not old enough to survive alone. 

They only had to hope someone took him in. 

The package contained a pouch of emeralds and a small box of lapis. 

Sam was never heard of again. 

~

“Wilbur… wants to meet me?”

Five could feel his airflow being cut off. 

Sally nodded. “Why so sudden, I don’t know. Of course, you don’t have to go, I can explain that to Wilbur.”

Five knew that Fundy wanted to meet his father. All the times Fundy had said that he wanted to meet him. Five was selfish. He didn’t want to risk Fundy leaving, then forgetting about him. He was even certain Sam did so by now, Tubbo too.

_ A tiny part of him argued _ . 

Five shuffled towards the door, trying to get himself air. He had to keep calm. Fundy could do whatever he wanted. At the end of the day…

“I can’t go.”

That stopped him. He still couldn’t breathe, but it was getting easier. 

Fundy made his way towards Five, and hugged him. “I’ll stay until Sam comes back to keep you company, then I’ll go visit. And don’t worry! I’m coming back!”

Tears began welling up in Five’s eyes. He quickly wiped them away with his scarf. The things Fundy would do for him. 

He hugged him back. 

_ I’m way too selfish... _

~

The time was up. 

Sally had managed to bargain another year before Fundy had to leave. 

The dove from last year was perched on Fundy’s hat, calling out a goodbye. It fluffed up its feathers, singing one last time for them. A satchel was slung around his shoulder, filled with enough food to provide a few days, clean clothes, and an ink and quill. 

“Well. W-wait! Don’t be sad!” Fundy rushed. “I’ll try to visit, y’know. Oh, and I’ll definitely write to you!” 

The day came. 

The younger boy glanced at the ground, dragging his feet in the dirt. “When do you think you’ll come back?”

Fundy shrugged, giving a smile. “Who knows. Apparently the rules of the Dream SMP are weird, so I dunno how that will affect shifting. But if I don’t come back like I promised, feel free to drag me back.”

The fox hybrid practically threw himself on Five, giving him a reassuring hug. Five clung on tightly, not wanting to let go. He was afraid that if he did, Fundy would leave, and never come back. 

Fundy slowly pulled himself away, before grabbing something from his bag. “Here! Have a cookie! Miss Corinna really out did herself today!”

“Your last day here and you decide to steal a bag of cookies? Reasonable,” Five replied, reaching into the paper bag. He bit into the cookie, surprised at the fact that they were still warm. “Did you take them ten minutes ago?”

“Yep! Fresh out of the oven!”

~

In the end, they all left. Even Sally, who passed from the sickness a random traveler brought, weeks before the village raid. In the end, they all left. Five was left staring at the ruins of the village, unable to do anything. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! any constructive critism is welcomed. I don't really know how to write angst or fluff or anything, this is all new to me. You are dearly loved, and have a good 24 hours! <3


End file.
